


Be Like You

by orangebarmy



Series: Turtle Tot Stories [11]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT (sadly)<br/>Summary: Raph feels bad for teasing Donnie<br/>Rating: G for brotherly fluff<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Like You

Raph pouted as he sat on the sofa his arms crossed over his chest as he tried to think over the current problem that plagued the small family of mutants. Donatello the brainy talkative turtle had stopped talking; in fact he had stopped responding to pretty much anything full stop.

Instead of spewing the latest facts he remained silent and unmoved no matter where he was whether at the school table, in the dojo or at the table during meal times. Raph’s scowl deepened as he thought over his brothers’ recent attitude and he knew it was his fault.

The problem was thought that he couldn’t take back the words he had spoken in tease to his sibling. He hadn’t been the only turtle teasing Donnie but he had been the instigator and he had also persisted in the little digs even after they had been told to stop by their father. 

The tease was the same as it had been since they had learned to talk; it was about the gap in Donatello’s teeth. The gap had been present since the day they had mutated and it was fodder for teasing by the others.

It seemed though that now what they had said had finally been too much and Donatello was taking it to heart. He kept his mouth shut all of the time communicating with hand signals and written notes. Even when he was eating his mouth barely opened enough to allow the food to enter and even then his top lip curled over his teeth and kept them hidden from view.

Master Splinter had taken note of the change and had spoken to Donatello about it and now it seemed he was unfazed about his highly intelligent son’s silence. He had simply told his other three sons that they must learn that actions have consequences and those actions included the words they used.

The turtles may only have been eight years old but they understood well enough the lesson their father was trying to teach them, it was just a shame they had to learn it at Donatello’s expense.

All of this did nothing to alleviate Raph’s current dilemma which was how he was going to get Donnie to start talking and especially smiling again. The emerald green turtle had apologised in private to his brother and when this had failed he had apologised to the olive green turtle in ear shot of his whole family.

All Donatello had done was nod his head and walk away from his brother but still he had remained resolutely silent; his lips firmly sealed. It galled Raph that his brother was acting so out of character and that he continued to hurt. What made it even worse was that Raph was the guilty party and it gnawed at him constantly.

While he enjoyed teasing his brothers, this time it had come back to bite him and bite him hard. He didn’t like that he had caused Donnie so much hurt, he hadn’t meant to hurt him like that but as he was learning words could hurt. 

Puffing out his breath Raph decided that he needed a drink and headed into the kitchen, his mind still mulling over the best way to reach Donatello. As apologies hadn’t worked Raph knew he needed to show Donnie he was sorry.

Opening the cupboard he looked around for his favourite cup when his gaze fell upon the little cartons their father had brought home after one of his shopping trips. The cartons contained raisins and Splinter had strictly instructed that they were not to be touched without his permission, they were meant to be treats.

Quickly glancing around the kitchen Raph made sure nobody was about before he picked up one of the cartons and looked at it. He knew they all wanted the treats but would have to wait and for a moment he wondered if he gave them to Donnie and took the blame for taking them whether his sibling would finally forgive him.

Opening the cardboard type packet he looked down at the little treats contained within and an idea sparked in his brain. Shaking some of the contents into the palm of his small hand he looked over each of the raisins before picking out a couple of the biggest ones. 

Closing the packet he stored it safely back in place before running to the bathroom so he could look into the mirror to complete his task. Standing on the step they had he looked in the mirror and opened his mouth so he could see his teeth. 

Opening his hand he selected one of the raisins and began to squash it over the middle of his front two teeth. He growled in frustration as the piece of dried fruit simply shredded and he couldn’t resist the urge to chew and swallow it. 

Huffing out he selected a second raisin and began to work it over his teeth as before. This time the treat did as he wished and worked over his teeth up to the gum. Smiling widely it gave him the illusion of a gap between his teeth similar to Donatello’s.

Giggling excitedly he jumped off the step and fled towards Donatello’s room where the olive green turtle was residing. Knocking quickly he bounced on his feet in excitement at being able to hopefully make Donatello feel better. The door opened a little allowing Donatello to look out and scowl at Raph.

“I’m really really sorry Donnie; it wasn’t nice to make fun of you especially about your teeth. But look we are the same now, I have a gap in my teeth too,” Raph explained opening his mouth widely to show off his teeth.

The olive green brow creased in confusion as he looked at his brother’s fruit covered teeth. His eyes then darted up to look Raph in the eye.

“Come on, there is something else too,” Raph ordered shoving open the door and grabbing Donatello’s hand.

The olive green turtle found himself tugged out of his bedroom and down into the dojo where Leonardo and Mikey were playing. The two other turtles looked up as Raph and Donnie entered the room and they were surprised when Raph slung his arm across Don’s shoulders.

“Toothy gaps are cool alright?” Raph explained smiling widely so that his brothers could see his new gap.

Michelangelo squealed before wrapping his arms around his middle and laughing. Leo’s eye narrowed as he looked at Raph but the twitch of a smile on Donatello’s face soon had the oldest’s expression opening up in happiness.

“Alright?” Raph reiterated waiting for the affirmations.

“Yes,” Leo agreed.

“Sure,” Mikey giggled from his position on the floor.

Nodding his head, Raph turned to Donatello and grinned his gapped smile. The olive green turtle finally couldn’t resist and a smile blossomed on his face too, revealing the gap in his teeth.

“That’s better,” Raph spoke softly.

Turning Donatello planted a light kiss on Raph’s cheek, making the emerald green turtle squirm.

“Thank you,” the genius mumbled. 

“Want to play?” Raph questioned leading Donnie out into the living area.

His lips twitching once more into a smile Don agreed to play and Raph felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Donatello was happy and smiling once more, there was nothing more Raph could want.

END


End file.
